Taang Week 2012
by RighteousKungFu
Summary: Happy Taang Week! As such, here's a collection of short stories from the daily prompts of the week: Return, Comfort, Shatter, Caress, Sports, Whisper, and Nap.
1. Return

Even the world's strongest earthbender has weaknesses and limitations, even though she would lie at their existence. Always being treated like a frail, helpless girl gave her drive to become stronger than anyone and she made sure to prove it to everyone that doubted her. Her biggest weakness became her most powerful strength as she can _see _better than anyone else with all of their sense in tact. Anything on this earth was within her field of view as she saw the world with her earthbending.

Her earthbending gave her the freedom from her gilded cage, a stonger sense of self without relying on appearances, and a greater connection with the people around her. Every slight shift in stance, spike in heart rate, or miniscule motion was all made apparent to her. 'The Human Lie Detector', Toph was more in touch with the world than most people even twice her age. Yet there is always one thing, rather a person, that eluded her grasp.

Lighter than the air he treads upon, Aang was a master of his own element as well. Gliding around the world as if gravity was more of a suggestion than a finite law, he carried around carefree. He would sleep on a cloud if he didn't learn firsthand that they're just made of water and would be soaked to the bone. He could move faster than the blink of an eye and touch the heavens where most people could only imagine. Yet Aang as an airbender alone would be denying the other sides of his being, and the other half of his heart.

"Get back down here Twinkle Toes!" shouted Toph in a random direction at the sky. All she could hear was the occasion shift in air currents and the faint overhead laughter from a certain airbender.

"Oh come on! Just a few more minutes. We just got here." exclaimed Aang in a cheerful tone.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes in a huff, Toph took a seat on the ground, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hand. "When I find a way to get up there, I'm gonna yank you down myself!" called out Toph.

When he was in the air flying around, Toph could hardly pinpoint his location. As soon as she heard where his voice was coming from, he would be in an entirely different area. The one person she felt worthy enough to be an equal and even vulnerable to at times, she could never hold down for too long. So she had to become like her element and wait and listen. Letting out a defeated sigh, Toph juggled several small rocks around her hand with earthbending as she schemed of all the ways she could get back at the flighty Avatar.

Noticing the saddened earthbender, Aang made a few more loops and began his descent to the ground before a devious grin crept across his. Circling low above the ground where she was sitting, Aang used his bending to carry his voice several meters in the other direction. "Hey Sifu! Watch this!" yelled Aang in his usual happy tone.

"Oh yeah, let me just get out my binoculars and take a look." scoffed Toph as she looked over in the direction of the voice.

With Toph distracted, Aang landed right behind her, using precise airbending to walk a mere inch off of the ground. "Then watch this." Aang said in a lower, warmer tone. He touched down on the ground and crouched lower to her as he kissed her soft lips sweetly.

Shocked at the initial surprise, Toph smiled against his lips and happily returned the kiss, deepening it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang pulled away for a moment and said softly, "See? I'll always return to your side. No worries Sifu, you've got me." He smiled and kissed her again.

Blushing, Toph smiled but resorted to her usual punch in the arm. "Yeah yeah Twinkle Toes, you're off the hook this time. Next time you disappear on me, I'm coming up there and dragging you back down myself."

"Sounds good to me." chuckled Aang softly.


	2. Comfort

**A/N: Hey, here ya go. Have a big box of feels. Day 2! I'm actually fairly pleased with this story. It was storming where I live today. Now I'm off to find some inspiration for the next prompt, Shatter. As always; Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, just an avid fan**

* * *

Many people find comfort in a wide variety of different places. Some prefer to relax under the shade of a large tree in full bloom and watch the clouds float by lazily. Others fancy the pleasure of looking at the infinite wonder of the stars in the sky, sending brief messages from the heavens. Even the carefree act of simply floating along currents, unsure of their destination, can hold a certain sense of solace for people. Yet for the Blind Bandit, the world's greatest earthbender, there were only two places she felt true bliss. The first, is surrounded by her native element.

"Keep your stance low Twinkle Toes!" barked Toph as she hurled a boulder the size of a small home at her pupil.

Aang summoned all his strength to suspend the large mass in midair before splitting it in two like it was a fresh apple cut by a master's sword. He then shifted his stance and raised his hands to summon a volley of stones. Forcing them with his bending, the rocks compressed to razor sharp shrapnel and launched towards his sifu, blocking out the sun with their sheer numbers. The projectiles met the end of their path, raising a large dust cloud in their wake. Aang's heart sank at the lack of a counterattack, or more usually a snide comeback from his instructor. Using his airbending, he forced the dust cloud to subside to find Toph missing.

"Sifu? Toph! Where'd you go?" shouted Aang as he scanned the immediate area.

"Rock like!" exclaimed Toph as she jumped from underground directly behind him. Aang jumped 20 feet in the air at the surprise.

"Still?!" he yelled, waving his arms wildly in the air. "Seven years and we're still doing that?"

"I'll stop doing it when you stop falling for it." laughed Toph as she flicked the arrow in the center of his forehead.

Arms crossed, Aang gave a slight pout at Toph, forgetting she can't recognize facial expressions. Toph wiped a single tear from her eye as she continued laughing. Then suddenly all at once, she stopped laughing and moving.

"Uhh, Toph? Are you alright?" asked Aang with a confused look about him.

"Yeah, of course I am. Let's call it a day, huh? I'm tired of beating you for today." shrugged Toph as she waved off his question.

"But we've only been out here for a couple hours. Don't tell me the great Toph is tired." teased Aang with a goofy grin.

"No! I just want to get back to camp, alright? Sheesh, let's go Twinkle Toes before a bury you in a avalanche." retorted Toph who was getting more flustered by the minute.

The two began their walk back to the campsite where Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were when the midday sky grew darker. Large ominous clouds blotted out the sky as they continued on to camp.

"Oh, looks like rain. Pretty bad too. Just a little water though, right Sifu?" smiled Aang as Toph began to walk faster at his comment. "Hey! Wait up!"

All at once, a torrential rain began to pour on the two as they walked. Aang instinctively bended the water above them as an umbrella to shield them from the downpour. They reached the camp to find everyone in their respective tents with the heavy tarps set up. All except for Sokka, who was sitting outside of the tent he shared with Suki, holding a pitiful umbrella made to accent cool drinks over his head.

"Glad you guys are safe. Quite a big storm huh?" called out Sokka who was soaked.

"Yup, we left right before the downpour started. Hey Sokka…Why are you sitting out here?" asked Aang.

"Because apparently it's not raining, so there's no need to put up the tarp. Isn't that right Sokka?" yelled Suki in a teasing voice from within their tent.

"It's just a drizzle!" replied Sokka as thunder crashed.

Almost instantly, Toph created a personal earth tent around her without saying a word. Aang looked bewildered and Sokka was frantically shouting at Suki from outside their tent pleading to let him in. Creating an opening, Aang let himself into her shelter to find Toph holding herself looking as pale as a ghost.

"Toph? Is everything okay?" asked Aang softly, inching towards her.

"Yes! I can only take so much of Snoozle's yelling." barked back Toph. Thunder sounded again and Toph let loose a frightened peep as she began to shake slightly.

"Are you…afraid of the thunder?" questioned Aang, finally understanding the current situation.

"What? No! I just don't prefer it." retorted Toph sharply.

"It's okay to be a little scared. I hate storms too, probably for different reasons though." chuckled Aang as he sat next to her.

"With you, I'm not surprised." Toph tried to reply in her usual sarcastic tone. Thunder crashed again and she jumped, hitting her head on the roof of her tent.

"Here, try this." said Aang sweetly, putting her hands over her ears to block out all sounds. He then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Aang started to hum a simple melody and Toph felt the musical vibrations resonate through his chest.

Toph smiled and slowly began to relax against Aang. She focused on the percussion of his steady heartbeat and the accompanying melody he soothed her with. Toph only found comfort in two places. The first was in her native element. The second, was with Aang.


	3. Shatter

**A/N: Sorry this story is so late, I honestly could not think of anything to write about with his prompt. I also want to get more into fight scenes and action and work on that, so this was a little bit of practice. I write enough about Aang caring for Toph, So I wanted her to care for him. As always: Read, Review, Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own ATLA.**

* * *

Five years after the fall of Ozai and the world is still in the process of healing. Both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom still lack trust in the reconciling Fire Nation. The Avatar, albeit still a child in some eyes, tries to unite the world in harmony. Yet with all his might and infinite past lives granting untold power and wisdom, he is still just a man.

"Feels weird walking around without a disguise, huh?" chuckles Aang as he and Toph walk the streets of a local market in the southern region of the Fire Nation.

"I do like the hero worship, but too many people recognize us now." replied Toph cooly.

"What do you mean too many? practically the whole world knew us before. People are just a little more thankful and peaceful." smiled Aang, watching Momo fly overhead as they walk.

"Yeah, maybe you Twinkle Toes. It's totally ruined my edge. If it wasn't for you and Sparky, I'd be locked up in a wooden box by all those sore losers. I guess they were still mad we cheated them before they cheated us." they both laughed together.

"Oh? Is the Runaway feeling nostalgic?" teased Aang, waving kindly to onlooking citizens.

"Watch yourself Twinkle Toes. You may have beaten the Fire Lord, but the Melon Lord will still take you out." retorted Toph with a friendly punch in the arm.

The two continued on to various stands and attractions. Toph was needless to say unenthused by the flashy firebending displays, but relished in the various games, winning the cost of their lunch. The two sat on the stone wall of a fountain in the center of the town square laughing and joking.

"That's why he started wearing that stupid beard?" asked a surprised Toph.

"Yup, something about being more mature for the parent teacher conference. I just can believe he couldn't think of better cover names." laughed Aang.

"I'm surprised we weren't caught, taking orders from Snoozles. I mean really? Sapphire Fire? That's pretty weak." chuckled Toph.

The two continued on laughing as Momo flew around, stopping to take a drink from the fountain at times. The sun was setting as the two sat together, not noticing the dwindling numbers around them slowly dissipate.

"I'm just glad to be out of that palace. I thought Ba Sing Se was bad, this place is a nightmare." said Toph with a sigh of relief.

"I know what you mean. 'Avatar, sir, what do you think of this?', 'Lord Avatar, we need this.', 'Mighty Avatar, does this hat make my face look big?'." continued Aang in a mocking voice. "Just good to be out."

"Let's just hope it lasts." nodded Toph.

The setting sun tinted the sky in a dark orange hue as the two enjoyed themselves. Slowly around them, dozens of masked assailants closed in on their position from rooftops and alleyways. Simultaneously, Aang spotted the attackers on the roofs while Toph felt the movement along the ground. The attacking company let loose an immense stream of fire, focused on their location.

"Watch out!" they both yelled at each other. Toph moved to create a large stone wall to protect Aang just as he used his staff to defend Toph.

"And here I thought today couldn't get any better." smirked Toph.

"Just a nice day without someone trying to kill us would be nice." sighed Aang.

The two moved in unison as they broke off and began attacking the masked group. Surrounded by eight assailants, Toph sent an angled earth pillar into the side of one, launching him into his comrade. She raised an earth wall to defend against the counter attack and broke off the wall in segments to launch in retaliation. She wholeheartedly enjoyed the battle, brandishing her trademark smirk while dodging deadly jets of fire.

Aang however caught the brunt of their attack and was forced to defend against almost two dozen attackers surrounding him. Using a powerful gust of wind, he created more room around himself and his opponents. Aang took the water from the fountain and began freezing the hands and feet of the attackers with a fluid octopus stance that he has come to master. Caught with his guard down, one opponent jumped high at him with his fist ablaze to strike as Aang took notice of his battle cry and sent him flying backwards with a forceful kick of air.

The onslaught of attackers continued on as reinforcements emerged in large groups. What started as a leisurely stroll turned into a war of rebellion and lost honor in the name of a failed Fire Lord. Toph fiendishly enjoyed the heat of battle, taking out every opponent that challenged her, but Aang was not so lucky. Being the main target of their attack, the numbers piled against Aang as he was beginning to slow down. Groups of unconscious men were strewn about around the town square as frightened citizens watched from within their homes. Those lucky enough to remain conscious either continued their attack or retreated with their fallen members. Unable to handle the never-ending amount of attacks, Aang created a stone sphere to catch his breath and think of a plan. The attackers broke into smaller groups and focused together their bending to create highly concentrated streams of fire from all sides. Just as Aang summoned his strength to send the walls of his barrier outwards as an attack, the sphere shattered inward, sending red hot stones at him.

Toph knocked out the last of his challengers as she turned her senses to Aang. Feeling the weakening stability of his shelter, she froze in horror when the case shattered under the attack. in a fit of rage, she created a large body of armor made from the surrounding stones to protect herself as she lunged headfirst into the fray. No longer enjoying herself, she fought tirelessly, crushing every assailant around her and Aang. Tears streamed down her face as she attacked viciously, making the very earth tremor from her might. The last of the masked challengers fell and retreated as she dropped her armor and quickly ran over to Aang's side.

"Did we get 'em?" asked Aang weakly.

"Sure did Twinkle Toes. Just hold on. We''ll get Appa and go get you taken care of. Sugar Queen won't like hearing this one." assured Toph as she cared from him.

"Just one day without someone truing to kill us, that's all I want." chuckled Aang quietly. Toph wiped the tears from her face and smiled down at him.

Aang was the most powerful man in the world, master of all four elements, conqueror of the slain Phoenix King Ozai, and champion of the people, but he was still just one man. Even though things became bleak and near impossible, he never broke again as long as Toph was by his side.


	4. Caress

**A/N: Day 4 of Taang Week! I feel like I'm pretty decent with the sappy stories, so here's a story to get your taangy feels going. Be on the look out for a new chapter to my longer story sometime soon as well. As always; Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many creative ways I can say I don't own ATLA...**

* * *

"Why is this so hard? You can do this..just walk up to her and say something like, 'Toph, I know we've been traveling together for a while and it's made me realized..that..I love you.'" said a stressed out airbender to his flying lemur.

Momo tilted his head and chirped quizzically. They were alone in the open area of the Western Air Temple while everyone else was on their own agenda. Sokka and Zuko went out to hunt for something for the group's dinner as Toph decided to tag along. Katara followed with them to get fresh water, but that was only a weak alibi to cover the fact that she was keeping a worried eye on them. There was no point in asking his previous lives for advice because he already knew their responses.

"Love is hard when you're young, but it gets better."advised Roku.

"Defeat all of her enemies and make her an island." answered Kyoshi sharply.

"Just do whatever comes naturally and go with the flow. Unless she's captured by Koh. Then slay that beast!" warned Kuruk.

"What's the point of all this wisdom when it doesn't help me at all?" groaned Aang as he laid on his back. Momo flew tight circles around him and laid on his chest to take a leisurely nap. Just as Aang's eyes started to slowly close, the stone floors of the temple began to shake and there was only one explanation.

"You can't just bury people up to their neck, Toph!" yelled Katara as the group returned.

"Sparky got out just fine! What's the problem?" barked back Toph in retaliation.

"It took both of us over an hour to dig Sokka out!" retorted Katara, pointing at Sokka who was walking with an arm over Zuko;s shoulder for support.

"I'm sick of all this splashing and earth quaking! Can't we have just one quiet day?" exclaimed Sokka.

"Maybe if some people were more responsible and stop acting like a child." answered Katara with her head held high.

"I'm not acting like a child, you're just overreacting, as usual!" roared Toph.

"Guys, calm down. It's okay." said Aang cooly a he stepped between the two waring benders.

"I am calm!" screamed both Toph and Katara at Aang at the same time.

Sokka, Zuko, and Aang sat on the sidelines as the two women continued yelling and fighting. Rocks and shards of ice were flying in every direction as the men would occasionally dodge the debris with minimal movement.

"How long have they been like this?" asked Aang, leaning to his right to ask Zuko.

"We got Sokka out a while ago, so…few hours I guess." replied Zuko, sighing and shaking his head.

"Why did she bury you guys then?"

"How should we know? You know Toph does whatever she wants." shrugged Sokka.

"…So Sokka said something stupid didn't he?" whispered Aang to Zuko.

"No! I didn't do anything this time!" rebutted Sokka.

"Sokka and I were talking about how he wanted to go back to Kyoshi to stay with Suki for a while, Katara showed up, and then Toph buried the both of us." answered Zuko rubbing the bridge of his nose and controlling his breathing.

"So nothing happened really?" questioned Aang. The two older guys shrugged and shook their heads. "Okay, Zuko, just calm down Katara."

"Why not me?! I'm her brother." whined Sokka as Zuko nodded to accept his responsibility.

"Cause he won't say something to make things worse. Remember the Hawky situation?" reminded Aang.

"Oh yeah…I'm an idiot." accepted Sokka.

"Just a little." joked Zuko.

"Enough!" shouted Aang at the top of his lungs as he stepped between the two women. Katara and Toph were panting as they maintained vicious eye contact. Zuko took Katara's hand and walked off. Aang took Toph's hand they walked to an adjacent courtyard.

"Is this where you tell me not to go so hard on Sugar Queen and to act more mature, Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Kind of. I just want to know what happened so this doesn't happen again." answered Aang, keeping his focus on a small flame he was juggling around his hand.

"Nothing! i was just messing with Snoozles and Sparky when Katara freaked out on me." shrugged Toph, sitting on a small stone pillar she created from the ground.

"You know I've gotten better at reading heart rates right? Believe it or not, I do learn something from our training sessions." chuckled Aang.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I got a little upset." admitted Toph.

"I could tell. So what really happened?" Aang inquired.

"So Snoozles was gushing over his little fan girl, being all mushy and everything." started Toph.

"And that made you upset? He's been with her forever now." said Aang trying to understand.

"I know, i know, but then Katara came over and Sparky's heart beat shot up and I just lost it." sighed Toph.

"So what's the problem? Zuko always acts weird around her." asked Aang.

"I just don't get it. Probably cause I don't know what they look like, but I don't know. I just wish…" Toph trailed off quietly, looking away. The small flame Aang was holding went out as he looked over at her hesitance.

"Wished what?" pushed Aang.

"I wish people got that way about me, you know? They just see me as a little sister or something." she admitted. Aang's face immediately turned red, knowing how he felt about her and his inability to confess his feelings.

"I'm sure people do." assured Aang, taking a seat next to her. He was struggling with tell her how he felt.

"Probably, but Sparky and Snoozles don't even react when I'm around the same way. Your heart rate is always fast, so that doesn't count." replied Toph.

"So how do you know what I'm like when you're not around?" asked Aang trying to build courage.

"I don't I guess. I don't care about looks, because you know," said Toph waving her hand in front of her eyes." But I know Katara and Suki must be really beautiful because how those two dunderheads react around them."

"Toph, I know you don't realize it, but you are really beautiful." he reassured her as he put his hand on hers.

"You're just being sweet and sappy Twinkle Toes." responded Toph trying to keep keep a tough persona, wiping tears from her eyes at his genuine sentiment.

"I mean it. You're amazing." said Aang softly, brushing her bangs from her eyes and wiping away her tears. He leaned in closer to her and slowly kissed her. Shocked at this revelation, Toph returned the kiss hesitantly at first but came to cherish his warmth. He caressed her blushing cheek and smiled against her lips.

"And if you ever forget, I'll remind you everyday of how beautiful you are." whispered Aang as they lost themselves in each other's embrace.


	5. Sports

**A/N: Trying to keep up with the week, here's Day 5's story. I enjoyed writing this one, and there's some Zutara in it. I tried to stick with Taang at the end to keep it relevant. Could you imagine if any of them actually played competitive sports? It would be terrifying. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or its characters. Just a fan**

* * *

"Argh! I'm so bored!" whined Toph for the twelfth time today, lounging on a couch in the Fire Palace's private study.  
"Then go do something." retorted a stressed out Fire Lord Zuko, staring at official scrolls with new policy proposals.  
"Yeah, like we could go into town and have a day out." suggested Katara happily.  
"No more make overs and spa days. I don't do girly, Sugar Queen. Isn't there anything else to do?" groaned Toph as Zuko's patience wore thin.  
"Then go somewhere with Aang! Anywhere." snapped Zuko, gesturing at Aang who was playing with a ball of air with Momo.  
"There's nowhere to go. Stop being such a stick in the mud Sparky." replied Toph.  
"Fire Lord Sparky, I mean Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko." sighed Zuko at his own mistake.  
"You got it Fire Lord Sparky." laughed Toph bowing teasingly. "Let's just go do something."  
"We can go play a game they have in Ba Sing Se. I saw some kids playing it in an alleyway." offered Aang, finally joining the conversation.  
"All due respect Aang, but there are more pressing matters, namely the state of the colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko rebutted in a level tone that he has tried to perfect for use in front of political dignitaries.  
"Come on Zuko, it might be fun. Besides, when was the last time you left this study? It's been weeks now." said Katara in a comforting voice, putting her hand on Zuko's upper back.  
"I leave the room sometimes. Like the other day, There was an important matter I had to attend to." retorted Zuko.  
"Oh yeah, leaving in the dead of night for a cup of tea from the kitchen is a pressing matter indeed." snorted Toph.  
"Look, I appreciate the concern and anything to quiet the walking avalanche over here, but I cannot leave this work unfinished. I'm sorry, but my answer is no, and that's final." said Zuko in his most stern voice, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"How does this always happen to me?" whined Zuko as the group stood in a courtyard of the Royal Palace. Replacing his Royal robes for his sparring outfit, Zuko stood with his arms still crossed defiantly.  
"Because you're a wimp when it comes to Sugar Queen. Now tell us what to do Twinkle Toes." said Toph.  
"Basically we need to make a giant square goal on either sides of this courtyard and a ball." answered Aang. With that said, a servant scurried off to get a ball for the group.  
"Got it, then what?" asked Toph as she and Aang created stone goals at opposite ends from each other.  
"Just get the ball into the other team's goal, but you can't use your hands at all." grinned Aang. The servant returned with a ball and Aang bowed respectfully in gratitude.  
"Alright. two on two then. I call Twinkle Toes!" yelled Toph as she wrapped her arms around Aang's arm.  
"Was there any doubt? Okay Katara, let's do this." replied Zuko, stretching and cracking his neck.  
"That doesn't seem a little imbalanced? I mean, the Avatar and the world's first metalbender against use?" asked Katara.  
"Oh you're scared, Madam Fussy Britches?" teased Toph. She and Aang laughed at her remark.  
"Okay, I'm over it. Let's crush them." smirked Katara with confidence.

The servant that originally retrieved the ball for the group stayed to act as referee. He looked to his left and began to fear the repercussions of unjustly calling the game against the new Fire Lord. Yet as he looked to his right, his fears grew exponentially at the thought of upsetting the Avatar.  
"Both teams ready?" asked the referee timidly.  
"Ready." answered Katara and Zuko.  
"Ready." responded Toph and Aang.  
Toph spat off to the side and cracked her knuckles in anticipation. The referee threw the ball in the air and whistled loudly with his fingers. Aang was the first to move and kicked the ball at the other goal, using his airbending to send it flying with extra force. Zuko launched himself in the air with a quick jet of fire and kicked the ball back with a backflipping bicycle kick. Toph raised a rock wall to intercept the ball on their side of the field and did a sliding kick to send the ball back forcefully. Katara used the water from her pouch on her back to freeze the ball in midair. As Zuko ran towards the ball, she melted the water to serve it. He jumped and kicked the ball full force at Toph and Aang's goal. The ball flew so fast, it burst into flames and left a scorch mark on the inside of the goal.  
"Really Sparky?! What was that?" exclaimed Toph.  
"I think that was a point for us." replied Katara teasingly.  
"Uhm, I think we're going to need another ball." Aang told the referee sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You should keep them coming actually." addd Zuko. The referee ran off and told another servant who disappeared and returned with a net containing enough balls to last the game.  
"So that's how we're doing this? Fine by me." said Toph. She took a small jump and stomped on impact, summoning surrounding stones to cover her legs from her knee to feet.  
Katara covered her arms in water, resembling her octopus form and Zuko took off his shirt and cracked his knuckles.  
"Uhh guys, it's just a game." suggested Aang to the group.  
"Come on Twinkle Toes! Rock like! We're winning this game." shouted Toph.  
"Alright alright. But if we win…" said Aang as he leaned in and whispered into her ear.  
"Twinkles!" exclaimed a blushing Toph. "Fine, you've got a deal. Way to have some stones."  
"You two love birds ready or not?" yelled Zuko.  
"Bring it on Sifu Hotman." answered Aang with a determined look on his face.

Seeing the spectacle of the last goal, the referee became even more afraid. Throwing the ball into the air, he quickly retreated to safety. Zuko launched himself forward with a jet of fire, kicking the ball at the goal. Aang jumped and kicked the ball sideways as Toph created several rock walls to ricochet the ball into Zuko and Katara's goal. The ball burst on contact and the two younger benders cheered. Toph lowered the rock walls and stuck her tongue out at Katara and Zuko. The referee readied another ball and threw it upwards. Aang ran forward to intercept the ball as Katara froze the ground beneath him, causing Aang to slip and fall on his face. Zuko took the opportunity and kicked it full force at the opposite goal. Regaining his bearings, Aang turned the ground into thick mud making the ball slow to a sluggish crawl. Toph gave her trademark smirk, cocked her stone covered leg back, and kicked the ball at the other goal at lightning speed. Dodging out of the way, Katara and Zuko jumped out of the way. The ball left a hole in the back wall of the goal and in the palace itself. Growling and breathing fire out of his nose, Zuko jumped to his feet and helped Katara up. The referee sighed and readied another ball, covering his face in a futile attempt to potentially protect himself.

The back and forth onslaught continued nonstop, reducing the surrounding area to ruble. servants and guards from the entire palace came to watch the four master benders compete. General Iroh was among the masses and took the opportunity to sell hot tea to the growing crowd. the spectators were even beginning to place bets among themselves.  
"I've got ten gold pieces on the Fire Lord." said one guard to the royal chef.  
"Are you kidding me? Check out that small earthbender! Sorry to the Fire Lord, but I wouldn't wanna catch her on a bad day. And she's got the Avatar. make it twenty pieces and you're on." replied the chef.  
"You're on." smirked the guard.

"L-l-last ball. Scores are tied. Game point." muttered the terrified referee who at this point wore a tattered shirt covered in burn marks and cuts from various shrapnel.  
"Hold it! Time out!" exclaimed Toph as the referee was just about to throw the ball up. She ran over to Aang and pulled him by his ear down to her level. She whispered in his ear and Aang started to blush with a goofy grin across his face. She kissed his cheek and ran back to her previous position. "Okay! Ready!"  
"T-three…t-t-t-t-two….one…" stammered the referee as he cautiously threw the ball in the air and ran away.  
"Taang! Taang! Taang!" shouted one half of the crowd.  
"Zutara! Zutara! Zutara!" yelled the other half.  
As the ball fell back to the ground, Katara whipped it at the opposing team. Toph sent it back with a powerful kick. Katara created a curved path of ice, sending it to Zuko as he kicked it back. Taking a deep breath, Aang's eyes flashed bright white. With a quick flick of his wrist, he used Katara's water to freeze Zuko's feet to the charred earth. Noticing the retaliation, she tried to free Zuko, but her feet was pinned down to the earth by Aang. Toph created a stone wall behind Aang as he readied himself on the wall to attack. With a powerful thrust, Toph launched Aang at the ball using the wall like a giant piston and he head butted the ball at the goal. The ball obliterated the goal and left a giant dust cloud. The crowd cheered as Aang ran and picked up Toph in celebration. Zuko laid on his back, sighing in defeat.  
Toph kissed the top of Aang's head as he held her up. "So, shall we get to those conditions we mentioned earlier?" she smirked at him.


	6. Whisper

**A/N: It's the end of Taang week, so here is my late contribution for day 6. I really liked "The Blind Bandit" and wanted to do something similar. So Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ATLA and its characters don't belong to me. **

* * *

Toph gripped the sides of Appa's saddle as they flew through the air. It has been a few months since her sixteenth birthday and she was traveling alone with Aang while the other members of their group were taking care of official business in rebuilding the four nations. They landed on the outer edge of town to avoid a crowd and dismounted the giant, flying bison.

"Are you sure you want to do this Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph as she jumped from the saddle and Aang caught her.

"Of course. I've been listening to everything you've taught me and I even got some help from Sokka and Zuko." nodded Aang.

"Oh no, not Snoozles. Sparky sure, but tell me you didn't get advice from that dunderhead." groaned Toph.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine." assured Aang as he kissed her on the forehead. "You look amazing by the way."

"Yeah, well thank Sugar Queen for that. I feel ridiculous." replied Toph. She was wearing a long, flowing green and gold dress that Katara picked out. Her hair and makeup was applied impeccably, not taking away from her natural beauty. Despite Katara's persistent protest, Toph remained barefoot, although hidden under her dress.

"You look gorgeous. Come on. The faster we get this over with, the faster you can change." encouraged Aang in his formal airbending robes. Toph groaned and the two entered through the town.

"Sir, you have visitors." said a guard as he politely bowed.

"Have they no shame? Who is so bold to come to my estate unannounced?" asked Lao Bei Fong, putting down his steaming cup of tea.

"It's your daughter…and the Avatar." admitted the guard.

"Why are you waiting? Let them in!" order a surprised Lao and Poppy.

The guard bowed and left the room to escort the two inside. Once they returned, Poppy ran to Toph and gave her a warm hug. Lao, maintaining his demeanor, calmly walked to his daughter and also gave her a hug.

"Welcome home daughter, it's been far too long." said Lao, smiling warmly. He then shot a venomous look at Aang, which was received with a polite smile and bow.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, sir." said Aang respectfully.

"I wish I could say the same, but my thanks go to you for ending the war, and returning my daughter." replied Lao coldly.

"Yes. Shall we convene in the dining hall?" chimed in Poppy kindly. Lao and his wife walked down the hall with Toph and Aang following behind them.

"This was your dumb idea Twinkle Toes." whispered Toph to Aang.

"I know, it'll be fine. It''ll just take some time for him to warm up to me, I'm sure of it." reassured Toph in a hushed voice.

The meal was served shortly after everyone sat. Lao sat at the head of the table with Toph sitting to his right and Poppy on the opposite side of her. Aang sat alone across from Toph on the opposite side of the table. The manners and etiquette that filled the room masked the growing tension between the head of the Bei Fong Family and the Avatar. The two young benders dreaded the silence and commenced using their own form of discreet communication. Through their travels, Aand and Toph developed their own form of speech through subtle morse code in the earth. Aang, while not quite as adept at the technique, would send light whispers on the air currents to her that were inaudible to anyone around them.

"So, Avatar, I must thank you again for bringing an end to the 100 Year War. You have the gratitude of the entire Earth Kingdom." said Lao respectfully.

"He's totally afraid of you." Toph tapped into the ground for Aang to receive.

"Please sir, call me Aang, and it was my honor to fulfill my duties." grinned Aang at Toph's silent comment while trying to maintain a calm exterior.

"Honor? You're sounding like Sparky now." said Toph without speaking, drinking her tea in the proper manner.

"Even so, it must not have been an easy task. We're grateful to have our daughter back home safely. I suppose those lessons with Master Yu paid off more than we realized." commented Lao towards Toph.

"Oh you have no idea." whispered Aang to the wind directed at Toph. She smirked at Aang's addition.

"Yes dad, I told you I can fight and take care of myself." reminded Toph.

"Be as that may, it is less than proper for a girl of your status to do so. This is why your mother and I have reviewed and created a selection of potential suitors for you." continued Lao. Both Toph and Aang spat out their soup at the nonchalant comment.

"Sorry." Aang said sheepishly as he bended the soup away.

"It's…fine." muttered Lao. "As I was saying, now that you are back, we will have the suitors meet you as early as three days from now."

"But dad! You can't marry me off after all this." argued Toph defiantly.

"Now Toph, this is for your own good. Besides, some of them are very nice and respectable young men." added Poppy.

"I won't let them take you away." whispered Aang to Toph.

"They will most certainly provide and help this family flourish. It is for the best." concluded Lao, wiping the corners of his mouth politely with a napkin.

"Whatever you gotta do, you better do it now Twinkle Toes." Toph tapped on the ground in response.

"Sir, with all due respect," started Aang, politely wiping his mouth in the same manner."The reason we're here today is so that I may ask for Toph's hand." Lao's eyes shot open, nearly choking on his tea. Toph blushed at his admittance, unaware of Aang's true motives for them returning to her home.

"I beg your pardon? You, wish to wed my daughter?" asked Lao in disbelief.

"That's correct sir." replied Aang.

"I apologize, but she should be wed to someone of matching status. Someone more affluent in society, not a nomad." shot back Lao bitterly.

"Ultimately, it is her decision, as she's shown before." smirked Aang.

"And what can you provide for her? The war is over. You have no prospects or agenda." rebutted Lao.

"True, but I can offer her something the others can. I love her." announced Aang proudly. Poppy gave a warm smile to his sentiment and Toph turned red from his boldness.

"Love? Love has nothing to do with it!" retorted a frustrated Lao.

"I guess I should be the one apologizing now, because this was just out of respect. I love Toph, and there's no other say in the matter." smiled Aang confidently. "That is if you intend to do something about it."

"You..I…I will.." stammered Lao, furious at his own defeat.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal sir." said Aang as he stood and politely bowed to him and his wife. He held out his hand to Toph and she grinned as they left her father speechless and her mother happy that she found love.

"Way to go Twinkle Toes, I didn't think you had it in you." smiled Toph once they were outs the estate.

"It was nothing." chuckled Aang.

"So…" started Toph in a low voice, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You love me, huh?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" answered Aang, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately.


	7. Nap

**A/N: I'm genuinely sad Taang Week is over. It has been a pleasure and a treat to write about my favorite pairing. If you enjoyed this, consider reading my longer, more serious story, also Taang-centric. Read, Review, and I certainly hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, just a fan.**

* * *

"Come on Twinkle Toes, let's go!" shouted Toph, slinging her rucksack across her shoulder.

"Hey what's the rush? We just landed." said Sokka as he jumped from Appa's saddle.

"He still needs to work on his earthbending. He does need to master all the elements if he's going to defeat the Fire Lord after all." answered Toph nonchalantly.

"He will, we still have weeks before Sozin's Comet arrives. Besides, we could really use your help setting up camp." chimed in Katara, tossing down the supplies to Sokka.

"It'll only take a few minutes, Sifu. Then we'll go." smiled Aang.

"Oh! I see. Some more 'private lessons'." joked Sokka, slapping Aang on the back. Both Katara and Toph blushed at the comment.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up." groaned Toph.

The group went about their normal routine in setting up to camp for the night while undercover in the Fire Nation. Katara went out to collect water for cooking and washing while Sokka collected firewood and hunted for the main meal. Toph and Aang created tent's and a sitting area around the campfire for the group with their earthbending so they could make a fast escape if the Fire Nation caught them, or worse, Azula found them.

"Okay, are we done?" asked Toph impatiently.

"Yeah, but we should-" started Katara, but Toph grabbed her bag and Aang's hand and left before she could get out another word. "That girl is so infuriating sometimes!"

"Sounds likes someone's jealous." teased Sokka. Katara drenched him from head to toe with some of the water she collected earlier.

Hours later, Toph and Aang returned with both of the young benders looking very happy. The bun that Toph kept her hair in was slightly disheveled and Aang's Fire Nation school uniform was wrinkled. Without saying a word, the two sat around the campfire as Katara was cooking and Sokka was polishing his space sword.

"Looks like you guys had a good time." winked Sokka at Toph and Aang.

"Yup, same old same 's good to get out and practice your bending for a while." replied Aang.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you two practiced your 'bending' a lot. Am I right?" grinned Sokka.

"Sokka! What's the matter with you?!" yelled a flustered Katara.

"What? I was just agreeing with what he said!" said Sokka defensively. Before Katara could retaliate, Toph sent Sokka Flying in the air with a stone pillar.

"So can we eat yet?" asked Toph as Aang and Katara laughed.

The next day in the afternoon, Toph rose from her reclined position and stretched her limbs, yawning loudly. Katara was combing her long hair while Aang was playing with Momo. Sokka was reviewing his color coded schedule and frantically shushed Toph, looking around to see if there were any Fire Nation soldiers..

"Aaaaaalllllright, earthbending student!" exclaimed Toph. "Let's head out for today's lesson."

"You got it Toph." smiled Aang as she grabbed her bag and they started to leave the campsite.

"Wait!" yelled Katara, holding out her hand. "I was thinking Aang should work on his waterbending today."

"You guys can work on your fancy splashes another time. I've still got to get Twinkle Toes over here ready to fight the Fire Lord." replied Toph.

"But you guys did that yesterday. You said it yourself that he has to master all the elements." rebutted Katara.

"I'll work on my waterbending later, It's fine, I'll make time." reassured Aang with a smile.

"Great, now that we've got that settled." started Toph as they walked away. Katara crossed her arms and sighed.

"So…You're going to go spy on them, aren't you?" asked Sokka without looking up from his schedule.

"What? No! that would be an invasion of privacy." shot back Katara, embarrassed at his assumption.

Still not believing her, Sokka stood up and secured his sword over his shoulder, "Okay, let's go then."

The two siblings walked through the forest in the direction the younger benders took off in. Sokka quickly took cover from tree to tree while Katara clammy walked along the path. They reached the clearing and slowly climbed a hill to look for Toph and Aang.

"There!" whispered Sokka as he pointed towards a large, leafy tree.

Aang was sitting with his back against the shady tree and Toph was laying against him with her eyes closed. Sokka squinted to look closer and noticed Aang holding something in his hands and talking.

"…The rock gives birth to a stone egg, and the egg develops into the shape of a monkey. The monkey becomes alive and plays with other monkeys. He is made their king." Aang read softly from a large, worn book. "One day, troubled by the thought of death, he bids farewell to the monkey tribe and sets out on a journey to seek immortality. He becomes a pupil of the Patriarch Subodhi, from whom he learns seventy-two transformations and the cloud trapeze."

Aang looked down at Toph and she already fell asleep. He smiled, put the book back in her bag and closed his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled in her sleep and embraced him. Sokka grinned and started walking back to camp. Katara, not seeing heat the two were doing, followed behind.

"Sokka! Wait, what were they doing?" asked Katara.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it." teased Sokka.

"What? oh no! They weren't were they?I'm going back to stop this right now!" said Katara as she turned around.

"Yup, he was reading to her and they took a nap. Unbelievable, isn't it?" laughed Sokka as Katara turned red from embarrassment. She followed suit with her brother and returned to camp.

* * *

**That was a section from "Journey to the West", something I also don't own. Just covering my bases so I don't get flagged. **


End file.
